1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar tracker for photovoltaic power generation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solar tracker for photovoltaic power generation, which tracks an orientation movement of the sun in a day and a change of solar altitude that is the height of the sun depending on seasons using a direct cylinder to heighten power generation efficiency through forming of a solar cell plate at right angles to the sun to correspond to the movement (trace) of the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to make a solar cell plate positioned at right angles to the sun, a solar tracker must drive at least two axes, that is, an X axis for tracking an azimuth angle with respect to diurnal movement of the sun and a Y axis for tracking an altitude angle with respect to seasonal movement of the sun, and various types of mechanical configurations may be adopted to achieve this. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a solar tracker 1 in the related art that is devised to rotate about the X axis to track an east-west azimuth angle and to rotate about the Y axis to aim at the altitude of the sun.
According to the solar tracker 1 in the related art, in order to track the azimuth angle and the altitude angle of the sun, it is required to continuously drive both an azimuth angle tracking device and an altitude angle tracking device to continuously track the azimuth angle and the altitude angle of the sun. Accordingly, the solar tracker in the related art has the problems that complicated mathematical calculations through a computer are required, or precise control and frequent driving of the tracking devices are required to cause the tracking devices to frequently get out of order.
Further, as the solar cell plate becomes large-sized to obtain a larger quantity of electric power, structure design is required to achieve rigidity to sufficiently endure against deformation or shaking of the panel due to external actions such as strong wind and the like, separately from the mechanical performance thereof, and to prevent overturn of the overall structure. Accordingly, the structure becomes complicated with heavy weight, and the manufacturing and constructing costs are increased.